Twelve special little reminders that I love you
by Dolly-999
Summary: One shot set fifteen years into the future, Martha's piont of view on the way her life with Jack has turned out. Please read and review.
1. Martha's POV

_**Twelve special little reminders that I love you.**_

Martha's POV (point of view) in reflection of the last fifteen years:

When I was a little girl never in my wildest thoughts did I ever imagine my life turning out as perfect as it has, well I guess it's not perfect, but no matter what happens in my eyes it is. Growing up on a farm, my imagination thought of things such as living in a castle and marrying a prince who would give me everything a girl could ever even ask for, running away to some far away fantasy land full of fairies and unicorns or even sailing through space to the moon, but when I met Jack fifteen years ago, I knew what I really wanted, sure I didn't think we'd ever have twelve kids, but now i couldn't have it any other way.

I still remember the first time we met, back at Tasha and Robbie's house warming party all those years ago when I first laid eyes on him, I still remember the first time we kissed, the first time we broke up, the first fight we had, not all of it is good memories, but that doesn't change the fact that, no mater how much we hid it, denied it, or admitted it, we both still loved each other the whole time, through the good and the bad.

In 2007 Jack and I got married. I still remember how nervous I was getting ready, even Tash got frustrated with me and trust me, it's not every day you hear Tasha Hunter come out with something like, "oh my goodness woman, I swear that if you ask how you look or what Jack's going to think when you walk down the isle of the church one more time I'm going to kill you. Now come on were already five minutes late". But even thought we were a little bit late, before I knew it we were pronounced husband and wife and with Jack by my side, I couldn't be happier, we left the church in his police car and went past our house quickly before going to the reception, ok so I admit it, it wasn't quickly, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer, to be honest I didn't actually want to go to the surf club, I just wanted to be with Jack, and only Jack. But being the guests of honour we kinda had to go and face the crowds.

2008 didn't take a good start and was the first obstacle in our marriage. The doctors said it was caused by an operation mistake, no one could be sure, but what they seemed sure of was that I would never be able to have kids.

But by some mirrical two weeks later the same doctors at the hospital told me that I was pregnant. I still remember granddad's exact words when he found out, "Strike me flaming lucky, boy did those doctors get it wrong". And they defiantly did get it wrong because eight months later we brang our first three children into the world, Kate, Dani-elle and Toby.

And with ever child that came after that was another reminder how wrong those doctors really were. In 2010 right in the middle of my mothers welcome home party, and not to mention two months early, Jack rushed me to the hospital for the birth of our next tow children Tom and Andy. As our growing family Jack and I were more and more happy. In 2011 I gave birth to Charlie and eighteen months after in 2013 came another lot of twins, Ella and Angela. In 2014 Madison, Daniel and Emiline brought us to eleven and jack and i decided to put an end to our rapidly growing family.

"Eleven's more than enough" Jack exclaimed "Yes I love them and all, and I know you do to, but we can't keep having kids forever" and he was right, as he usually is, well he likes to think so anyway.

But a conversation couldn't stop the unexpected from happening and in the middle of last year (2019) we added one more little one to our family to make it twelve, little Mia Holden.

It's almost scary how much the kids have inherited from both Jack and me, most of the kids inherited Jack's fear of spiders, and my fear of heights, they've all got our brown hair, or blond hair like their uncle Lucas'. And they all seem to be able to smile that famous Jack Holden smile that I fell in love with, half crooked, yet loving and kind. Jack likes to think they got their stubbornness from me, but I think thats just a way of hiding the fact that he's just a stubborn.

Watching the kids start to grow up was one of the most enjoyable most tiring things that ever happened to me, if one of them wasn't getting up to mischief another was or maybe even more than one of them, quite often they all stuck up for each other and came up with plans for revenge against the playground bullies at school or playgroup, especially with the imagination and cunningness of Tom and Andy's nine year old brains, they were a team, just like all twins were. Some of the things they thought of even made me laugh on my worst day, and I don't even know how I managed to put on a serious face in punishing them, Jack had trouble hiding his laughter as well, but together we managed to handle it all.

Holidays are another challenge in our family, but definitely something we enjoy at the end of the day, we go camping ever December out to a place I used to go when I was a kid, and my dad went to when he was a kid to, it's almost like a family tradition now.

When some people find out how many kids we have, they wonder how we do it, but really there is no answer, all you can do is give them love, teach them as much as you can and hope that at the end of the day they make the right decision, really the rest is up to them.

But no matter what happens theres always going to be twelve little Holdens, or should I say thirteen Holdens, as a reminder of how lucky we really are. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, well always be a family.

Please review.


	2. Jack's POV

Ok now I know this was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to do a bit more from Jack's point of view, it's only very short though, hope you like it anyway.

_Jack's side of the story._

"I never thought I'd be this lucky Mia" Jack started holding his youngest daughter Mia in his arms settling her to sleep. "Today me and mummy have been married for thirteen years" he told her, not that she knew what he was blabbering on about, but the sound of his voice seemed to make her settle down from all her crying over nothing. Ever since he'd met his beautiful wife Martha McKenzie, his life had changed completely, not that he was complaining, he wouldn't change a thing if he had the change too. It didn't seem like fifteen years since he first had laid eyes on her on his night shift at work one night, she'd been at Robbie and Tasha's house warming party and he'd been the one given the job to tell them to turn the music down, then the next morning he pulled her over for speeding, and she'd hated him for it. They had a pretty rocky road to love, but it wasn't long before their love became stronger than ever.

"I can't believe how much you look like your mother" Jack continued talking, "you've definitely got her eyes, and her smile, I'm sure you'll turn out just a beautiful as her too". By now Mia was asleep again, satisfied Jack placed her gently back in her cot and tucked her in under the blankets. "Good night sweetie" he whispered before turning around an leaving the room to go bed, it had been a long day.

"Hey, is she asleep now?" Martha asked as Jack got back into bed.

"Yeap, goodnight" Jack said giving his beautiful wife a kiss, how he'd been so lucky to meet her in the first place he didn't know, but he couldn't be happier than when he was with her, the last thirteen years of there marriage had been great along with the two years before there wedding day, "I love you".

"I love you too Jack" she whispered snuggling her head into his chest.


End file.
